Fire and smoke detectors and alarm systems have been in use in both homes and commercial buildings for a number of years. Most current systems employ primarily an audio alarm. The alarm is normally located on the ceiling or on an upper section of a wall and is designed to emit an audio sound that is omni-directional. Some systems also include a light that illuminates when the audio alarm is energized. The light is generally located centrally within the alarmed building.
One of the problems with most existing alarm systems is that they are designed to only alert occupants in a home or building that a fire exits without directing the occupants to the nearest emergency exit. The need for fire exit direction is especially important when a room and hallway is filled with dense smoke. Under these conditions a person can easily become disoriented due to unfamiliarity with surroundings and/or panic which occurs frequently under emergency situations.
An additional problem with current systems is that in most buildings and especially single dwelling homes, only a single alarm system is used. Therefore, if there should be a detector and/or alarm malfunction, a potentially catastrophic situation could occur. The problem is further compounded with systems that operate with only one source of power.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,148,023 Elkin 3 April 1979 3,969,702 Nishino 13 July 1976 2,982,949 Pivetz 2 May 1961 ______________________________________
The Elkin patent discloses an emergency exit indicator. The indicator includes, in part, a smoke detector, a high intensity lamp and a horn. The lamp and horn are physically located near a door opening and are connected through a power switching circuit to an a-c power source. When smoke is detected by the detector, the switching circuit is energized which in turn, causes the power source to switch and apply power to the lamp and horn. The lamp and horn remain energized until the switching circuit is manually reset.
The Nishino patent discloses an emergency alarm and evacuation system for indicating the direction and location of an emergency exit. The system includes, in part, a smoke detector, an operating unit and a plurality of indicator units that are arranged in line toward the emergency exit. The indicator units include both a lamp and an audible alarm. When smoke is detected by the detector, an electrical output signal is applied through the operating unit that subsequently energizes the plurality of the indicators leading to the exit.
The Pivetz patent discloses a portable thermal alarm and signal system. The system is designed to operate on either 115 V-ac utility power or a battery and includes, in part, a light bulb, an audible alarm and a bi-metallic blade switch in series with the power circuit. The bulb and alarm are energized when the bi-metallic blade senses heat and its contacts close to complete the power circuit. The system also includes a mechanical method that allows the bi-metallic switch to be adjusted to allow the switch to close at a selected temperature.